The present invention pertains to fluorine-containing polymers which comprise at least one fluorinated olefin, at least one polycyclic ethylenically unsaturated monomer having pendant hydroxyl or esterified hydroxyl groups and, optionally, other components. The polymers are useful for photoimaging compositions and, in particular, photoresist compositions (positive-working and/or negative-working) for imaging in the production of semiconductor devices. The polymers are especially useful in photoresist compositions having high UV transparency (particularly at short wavelengths, e.g., 157 nm) as the binder of the photoresist composition and potentially in many other applications.
There is a need for polymers useful in photoresist compositions for microlithography at 193 nm, and particularly at 157 nm, or lower that have not only high transparency at these short wavelengths but also suitable other key properties, including good plasma etch resistance and adhesive properties.